se ajusta más a él
by ninashark
Summary: Los celos no le iban para nada a él... Así que se aseguraría de que fuera la última vez que ocurriera eso.


-por favor dos Martini

El sonrojo de la camarera es difícil de no percibirse, así que para no entrar en embrollos, se apresura en apuntar el pedido y alejarse lo más pronto de esos dos chicos que a su vista parecen salidos de una pasarela de modas.

-hubiera preferido agua

Haru suspira agotado y dedica una aburrida mirada a su pareja que yace frente a el, sumamente excitado por ordenar algo más

-ya te sirvieron un vaso, no seas aburrido, es nuestra primera vez juntos en este lujoso lugar

Sus ojos brillan de alegría y es entonces como olvida su fastidio, nada es mejor que presenciar un alegre rostro por parte de Rin.

-hasta hay para escoger en mariscos y pescados, anímate

El prefiere caballa, una pieza común y corriente, ver tantos platillos lo marea y ponen indeciso.

Pero no dirá nada, no con su pareja tan motivada.

El lugar está bastante lleno y aun así están siendo muy bien atendidos

Bueno...

Entre más rápido mejor.

-voy al baño, toma tu orden

Rin se levanta y sin decir más se aleja, dejándolo a su suerte.

Y sintiendo de una manera extraña el ambiente.

Escucha murmullos, cuchicheos cercanos y cuando quiere ver de qué se trata, se topa con sonrisas y gestos de mujeres que no logra descifrar la causa.

No era buena idea ir a un restaurante donde la mayoría de clientes eran extranjeros.

Ese solo podía ser un lugar para gente como Rin.

Suspira hastiado e intenta poner atención a su vaso con agua.

No hay mucho para entretenerse así que cae en merced de su yo interno que divaga en pensamientos cuyo protagonista es más que obvio.

Hasta donde sabe, las cosas con Rin van bien...

No puede evitar recordar escenas de ellos dos paseando juntos a cualquier lado, sus citas y salidas poco deseadas por su parte debido a su fatiga, al final de cuentas siendo la mejor parte de su vida.

Cualquier lugar es bueno si Rin esta a su lado...

Lo que valora demás debido a que ese día es especial, por que Rin ha regresado de Australia para celebrar su primer año de novios...

Si, por muy extraño y poco creíble para los dos.

Porque a pesar de la tremenda distancia que ambos tienen...

Al parecer la de sus corazones sigue siendo corta.

…

Y claro que hubo muchas preocupaciones en un principio pero, el es especialista en sobrellevarlas.

Había más problemas con reproches de Rin hacia él que de manera viceversa.

Asuntos como los celos eran el pie de Aquiles de Rin, como el hecho de no superar a Makoto y él compartiendo el mismo departamento o cualquier otro chico que se le acerque.

Bueno eso lo hace ser detestable pero adorable.

Asegura que no habrá forma de que él experimentara algo como eso.

Rin esta a su merced... no podría preocuparse de cosa tan triviales.

Y ahora que se profundiza en aquel mar de pensares...

Nunca ha visto a Rin tratando con sus amistades...

Sus ojos se pierden en el movimiento de los hielos que poco a poco se descongelan, haciendo sudar al vaso que escurre como consecuencia.

Lo mejor sería no adentrarse en más pensamientos...

Nunca pensó en llegar a querer ponerse en su lugar.

…

Los murmullos aumentan, para cuando levanta su mirada se da cuenta que Rin ha salido de los baños y extrañamente ha sido rodeado por un montón de chicas.

¿Cuándo?...

Ni él había seguido la pista, solo que ahora él pelirrojo estaba en un caos.

No puede contener la risa que le da eso...

Rin esta sumamente nervioso, es chistoso encontrarlo de esa forma...

Sonríe de una tonta manera que hasta logra transmitirle su timidez...

…

Los segundos pasan y antes de que marque el minuto, uno de los hielos se ha derretido.

Su semblante ha cambiado... ya no está tan contento...

Aquellas tontas sonrisas le recuerdan al pequeño Rin, al que siempre quiso volver a ver...

Lo aflige en cierto modo...

Y lentamente siente que le estrujan el corazón.

Quizás es el ambiente que percibe pesado o que el mismo lo transformo así.

Rin lo mira de lejos y como puede se zafa pero antes de llegar lo interrumpen otras tres mujeres.

Su estomago ha dado un vuelco y es como recuerda que debe ser el hambre.

Que, o la camarera se esta tardando o no puede ni darse cuenta que ha pasado un par de veces para tomarle su orden pero no ha podido responderle por su falta de atención.

Rin sigue riendo de forma fingida...

Eso no lo molesta...

Lo enloquece.

Ve como el pelirrojo se disculpa y las evade como puede.

Sus dedos comienzan a tocar la mesa, lento como si simulara el sonido de los segundos, un conteo pausado y sereno, así suena cuando Rin se dirige hacia el, creyendo que la tortura terminara pronto.

Sin embargo a un par de pasos para llegar, el tiburón es abordado por una mujer que asegura reconocer, es una completa belleza.

Con un vestido de coctel bastante escotado, pudiendo incluso ver como sus mensajes de coqueteo llegan hasta él al presenciar su espalda desnuda.

No es peligroso...

A Rin no le gustan las mujeres...

Su vaso ha quedado sin hielo...

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se han encendido.

…

Muy bien...

Su paciencia ha sido agotada, decide levantarse e ir lo más pronto hacia los dos.

Tiene unas tremendas ganas de mandar a volar a aquella ramera.

Intenta controlarse al permanecer quieto, mirando la mesa y reflexionando que hará muy mal si se atreve a ir.

-Haru ¿también vas al baño?

La voz de Rin lo saca del trance y regresa a la realidad, dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo no tardo mucho con la mujer, eso lo tranquiliza y escandaliza al darse cuenta de la semejante escena que tenía pensado armar.

Toma asiento de nueva cuenta y respira hondo para normalizar el ambiente.

Y Rin lo sigue dedicándole un gesto lleno de confusión.

-¿ya ordenaste?

Lleva el vaso con agua a sus labios y dedica un tiempo en terminárselo de una vez.

Al no dar respuesta Rin suspira cansado y manda a traer a una camarera.

-para mi un enorme filete de carne de su mejor selección

El ánimo de rin es incontenible, no se viene abajo a pesar de las circunstancias, lo admira y a la vez enfada.

No se da cuenta de nada.

- ¿y tu Haru?

Su frente se arruga y de su boca no sale palabra alguna.

Su humor no es el mejor.

-ah... caballa, un plato grande y de la mejor preparación.

Rin lo ignora al darse cuenta de su situación, y lo enfada todavía más.

La mujer termina de apuntar y antes de retirarse de allí, de sus manos resbala la tablet donde registra los pedidos, siendo ayudada personalmente por "al parecer" su caballeroso novio.

Quien ríe al ser correspondido por disculpas y risas de nerviosismo por parte de la joven.

…

-la chica de antes... era muy bonita.

Escupe con cierto tono de enfado, una vez solos ya pueden entablar conversación

-¿la camarera? Más o menos...

Rin esta aun atento al menú de aquel restaurante, no lo toma en serio y es como sus dedos rozan la mesa para dar inicio a dar pequeños golpeteos, en intento de controlar su mente.

-ella no... La del escote en la espalda… su vestido era bonito

Entonces es como Rin, agacha aquel libreto y presta completa atención a su persona.

Cree que lo ha pillado de seguro en sus actos demasiado comprometedores que descifra con tan solo verlo reír de nerviosismos ante aquellas mujeres.

-¿a ti que tal te pareció?

¿Qué con esa pregunta?

Incluso parpadea al cavilarlo.

-que es muy atractiva

Reafirma no muy convencido de lo que esta haciendo con aquella iniciativa de su parte.

-¿eso crees?... Si tienes razón es una verdadera belleza

Rin responde con una sonrisa ladina, tomando su copa y sorbiendo su Martini, como si disfrutase hablar de eso.

Lo hace sentir fatal...

Nunca pensó que tendría que preocuparse por las mujeres.

Su pecho ardía, sentía que estaba siendo calcinado en vivo.

En vista de que no quería ser descubierto por estúpidos celos, sonríe de la misma forma intentando seguir el juego.

Rin y el son novios, él era suyo...

No debe ser tan exagerado…

-si parece modelo, tiene muy buen cuerpo.

Rin baja su baso y lo mira con algo de extrañeza, frunce su entrecejo y bufa algo enfadado.

-quien sabe hasta podría ser actriz o cantante ¿viste sus ojos?

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso prestaba atención en que eso era incomodo?

Escuchar de tu propia pareja hablar hermosuras de alguien que no se tratara precisamente de él.

Aprieta sus puños e intenta controlarse, no es nada malo.

Hay cientos de mujeres que son hermosas, abundan muchas...

…

¿Eso debía tranquilizarlo?

-puede que sea artista, su figura deja mucho que desear...

-claro, eso mismo pensé, que curioso

Rin ríe y agacha su mirada mientras sostiene su copa, como si estuviese apretándola más.

"¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que te gustó?"

Piensa molesto, mirándolo como actúa tan despreocupado...

O es lo que cree.

-su piel es clara y parece ser tersa...

Continúa hablando desviando su vista y tapándose sin querer a la figura de aquella mujer que yace a unas cuantas mesas de ellos, acompañada de un par de hombres...

Como lo pensaba quizás se trataba de una ramera.

-y seguro su voz es dulce y atrayente...

Continúa diciendo, dejando mover sus labios a merced de su sentir.

La mujer ríe y eso lo enfada demás, pensar que esos son sus gustos...

…

-quien sabe, quizás sea hasta buena besando...

Seguro pretenderá decir más estupideces pero antes de ello, es abruptamente interrumpido por Rin quien azota la mesa con una de sus palmas, atrayendo incluso la atención de los demás clientes.

Su sorpresa aumenta al ver como encuentra al tiburón fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿en serio Haru?

Pregunta molesto en intento de no gritárselo para no causar más expectativa.

Lo confunde pero nada lo sacara del pensamiento que acusa a Rin como un mujeriego irrespetuoso.

-no se dímelo tú… ¿Acaso no te gustó?

Es peligroso, el lugar es público y a parte de todo de exclusividad, si hablaba más seguro hasta los sacaban de ahí.

Rin aprieta sus dientes y no para de verlo tan mal.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso le molestaba que hablase de la chica que le gustó?

-¿y a ti si?

La pregunta lo hace caer en un enredo, al quedar estoico.

De no saber de que iba...

Al notar que algo andaba mal.

-Tch Haru... ¿también debo cuidarme de las mujeres? Dame un respiro ¿quieres?

Entonces todo cae cuan balde de agua helada, sin poder siquiera disfrutar de aquel liquido que adora sin importar la temperatura.

La mesera ha regresado con los platillos y pretende servirlos, sin embargo no es capaz de hacerlo al encontrar a ambos chicos en un ambiente tan poco reconocible, sin dejar atrás el hecho de haber escuchado la mayoría de la conversación.

-pero a ti... te gusto esa chica ¿no Rin?

No sabe que decir...

Y ante tal pregunta Rin lo imita gesticulando el mismo rostro confuso.

Entonces el tiburón endereza su cuerpo e inclina su cabeza a un lado

-¿no te gusto a ti?

Eh?...

La chica ríe nerviosa y antes de cualquier otra cosa les pasa los platos para servirlos de una buena vez.

Siendo ignorada por completo pues ambos chicos están que no se la creen.

...

-Rin idiota

Suelta por fin un Haruka bastante agotado por tanto alboroto innecesario.

Pasando una mano por su mejilla para apoyar su rostro en ella, recargado viendo a su novio con aires de cansancio.

-lo mismo digo

Contestándole su pareja mientras intenta por fin recobrar sus ansias de probar aquella carne que solo allí puede encontrar así de deliciosa y razón por la cual hoy ha compartir su placer con el mayor de todos siendo aquel mismo delfín.

...

-no me disgustan las mujeres... pero no siento atracción hacia ellas...

Sus ojos no pueden apartar la mirada, aun con aquella caballa tan deliciosa, no hay mejor platillo que una explicación por parte del tsundere de su novio.

Con su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos desviados de su completa atención, ya que sabe la mayor debilidad como es observarlo detenidamente.

-Haru... no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú

Y es así, como rápidamente su humor cambia, como su corazón se hace uno con aquel pelirrojo, se funde y se vuelve a consumir.

Entiende entonces su completo fervor al tiburón.

-ah...

Y no le queda otra más que esquivar su mirada y sonreír con gran regocijo.

-aquella mujer... no esta tan mal.

Suelta observando a la chica quien sonríe al igual que él.

Haciendo sulfurar a su pobre novio que retorna a su estado natural.

Así debía ser...

Los celos se ajustan más a él...

* * *

><p>EXTRA<p>

-mgh...

Suspira sujetando más sus manos a aquellos cabellos rojizos, empujándolo más a él, mientras es más que bien atendido a su hombría.

Siendo devorado y obteniendo incontenibles gemidos de excitación.

Puede ver aun en la oscuridad aquellos dos orbes tan rojos como la sangre consumirlo por completo, observándolo con deseo y necesidad.

-rin...

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?...

Esa sería la primera vez que experimentara los famosos celos.

Sus pensamientos son cortados por los labios del pelirrojo que adentra su lengua para profundizar más en la acción, siendo completamente correspondido.

Allí en dicho hotel que ambos acordaron habitar al menos por aquella noche, el lugar se convierte en la cuna de sus deseos indecorosos.

Nada más anhela que sentir más a Rin, de alejar por completo aquella mente que lo ha traicionado.

Acaricia sus cabellos mientras él lo conforta besando y lamiendo su cuello.

Rin no cambia...

Sigue siendo incontrolable en esa situación pero eso le fascina, es la parte que mas extraña de el.

Ser amado de aquella manera tan posesiva que lo hace enloquecer.

Por eso suelta su cuerpo y allí debajo de su pieza le permite hacer y deshacer, enredando él mismo sus piernas en sus caderas mientras es reconfortado en su pecho, pudiendo sentir el éxtasis, pues Rin no para de morder sus tetillas, lamerlas y masajearlas.

-ah~~

Siendo asertivo en cualquier movimiento.

...

Sus caricias arden...

Son audaces y descaradas, recorren hasta los lugares más recónditos, convirtiéndolo en un ser más sensible en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-Rin...

De sus ojos escurren un par de lágrimas, se siente realmente bien, es el mayor de los gozos que pocas veces puede experimentar.

Y antes de probar el mismo cielo, Rin toma su mano y deposita un suave beso en su mano.

-te amo Haru...

Es un ritual, uno demasiado cursi y vergonzoso que solo puede venir de su tiburón.

…

Bueno muchas cosas pasaron aquel día...

Así que de la misma manera besa su mano, en respuesta asertiva y afligiendo sin duda a su pareja que sorprendido lo mira.

-Rin... mírame solo a mí... siempre

Sus manos acarician su rostro, masajeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Los celos no le iban para nada...

Así que se aseguraría de que fuera la última vez que ocurriera eso.

..

Para ello, seria el personalmente en iniciar todo.

Para terminar por completo con sus inseguridades y definir que en definitiva...

Los celos se ajustan más a él.

...

* * *

><p><em>Un saludo cordial! :)<em>

_Ojala les haya agradado xD ya etrañaba estar por aqui..._

_no esperaba seguir escribiendo despues de un fuerte suceso :C donde perdi continuaciones de fics que tenia pendientes..._

_peroo ya despues de un tiempo mis manoss picabann por querer tiperarr algoo xD_

_No salio muyyy bueno pero algo bueno xD_

_GRACIAS!_


End file.
